


Books and Cleverness

by DaringTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringTiger/pseuds/DaringTiger
Summary: AU Hermione inherits a bookstore and meets an unexpected friend at the opening.





	1. Books and Cleverness

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything related to Harry Potter, just like to have fun with the characters. :)

Hermione smiled up at the new sign hanging above the old shop. She had been ecstatic when the former proprietor had offered the space to her. She never knew she had meant that much to the older gentleman, but she had to admit she saw a lot more of the twinkle in his eyes as the years had gone by.

Mr. Dumbledore had told her once that he didn't have much family, his parents having passed on years before in a car crash that also took his sister. His brother had left soon after. They hadn't kept in touch, but Mr. Dumbledore had always made sure to keep his name out there in case his brother ever tried to contact him.

Hermione pushed those thoughts aside so she could focus on happier times, as in, the grand opening of her very own bookstore/coffee shop. Grinning widely, the young brunette cut the small red ribbon she had taped across the door. Suddenly there was applause! Startled, she turned, shocked, to see a tall dark-haired woman standing nearby with a light smile on her thin lips.

Embarrassed, Hermione flushed and quickly pulled down the two pieces of ribbon. "I, er, didn't realize I wasn't alone." She quickly opened the door, making to step inside.

The older woman's smile grew just a tad. "Well," her voice was soft with a Scottish lilt. "Are you open for business or not?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "Oh! Of course!" She stepped back and put her arm out in invitation. "Do please come in."

The dark-haired woman inclined her head and breezed past Hermione. As soon as she crossed the threshold she was assaulted by the strong smell of coffee and the subtler scent of books. She stood a moment just inside the doorway and took in her surroundings.

To the left there was a medium-sized counter where a register stood, awaiting customers. Displayed in front of that was your usual selection of candies and crisps, perfect for impulse purchases, along with bookmarks, pens, and highlighters. Her gaze drifted across the store and she took in the tidy shelves leading to the back of the store, the ones on the walls stretching up to the ceiling. There was a staircase in the very back with a chain across it, holding a sign, but she couldn't tell what it said from this distance. She finished her sweep with the small kitchen area to the right. Here there was an espresso brewer and coffee maker along with everything needed to make tea. A small case held a few different pastries, such as scones and croissants, that looked delicious.

Hermione stood watching this woman as she seemed to take stock in her surroundings. She thought the woman looked at the very least intrigued, so when emerald eyes completed their sweep and landed on her, she smiled. "Would you like a cuppa? First one's on the house, Mrs…?"

"Minerva. Just Minerva will be just fine." Minerva moved towards the coffee bar. "And a cup of tea would be wonderful, although I must insist you allow me to purchase it, Mrs…?"

"Nonsense! I insist, as you're the first customer I have. Think of it as a grand opening doorbuster." She grinned. "And it's Hermione, please." She swept past the older woman and put the kettle on. She looked sheepishly at Minerva. "Would it be quite alright if I joined you? I didn't have much time this morning to sit and enjoy."

Minerva nodded and motioned to the empty chair in front of her.

Hermione smiled widely and sat, then immediately stood up so fast Minerva thought she must have sat on a straight pin. "I almost forgot!" She rummaged through a cupboard until she found two small plates. On each plate she placed a blueberry scone and a chocolate croissant. She frowned critically before adding a small cookie. Seemingly satisfied, Hermione returned to the table, setting a plate down in front of each of them. "I hope you don't mind, I brought an assortment."

Minerva smiled reassuringly to the young woman in front of her. "This all looks very good, but I'm not sure I can eat it all."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Eat what you like and you can take the rest with you. Then when you eat it later you'll remember how good everything was and you'll come back." She winked. "I've been told I'm quite the baker."

Minerva's eyes widened slightly. "You made all of this?" She not only gestured to the plate, but also to the case containing the other sweet.

"Oh, well, yes." Another blush crept onto Hermione's face. "It's something that's been passed down in my family. I don't have anyone to cook for, however, so I thought I would subject the general public to it." She motioned to the plate. "Please, help yourself. Also on the house." She stood at that and went to pull the teacups and saucers from another cupboard. She finished making up the tea tray and returned to the table to find Minerva still staring at her plate. "I promise nothing is almond flavored."

Minerva started and then laughed. "Oh, my. Well, now I'm not in the least bit suspicious!" She poured herself some tea, adding in a small amount of cream. "I was trying to decide which to try first."

Hermione contemplated her own plate for a moment before picking up the small ginger cookie. "This was always my mom's favorite. Dad hated them, but I think that's why Mom and I liked them so much."

Minerva noted the sadness coloring the younger woman's statement but didn't comment. Instead, she also picked up her ginger snap and took a bite. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as she enjoyed the light crunch of the cookie paired with the sharp taste of ginger. She opened her eyes - When had they closed?- to see chocolate brown eyes watching her expectantly.

"Well?"

The uncertainty in Hermione's voice surprised Minerva. "This is probably, no, definitely, the most sinfully delicious thing I have ever put in my mouth." The smile that spread across the other woman's face caused her heart to beat a little faster and she decided then and there that this particular bookstore is where she wanted to spend all of her free time, just to see the younger woman smile like that. The revelation surprised her. Sure, she had been with other women before, but there was something about this woman that seemed to draw Minerva in.

"Come now, you're joking." Another wink. "Surely there have been other sinfully delicious things you've eaten."

Minerva felt the blush on her face rising now. "Well, yes, maybe."

Hermione laughed lightly, then took a small bite of the cookie still between her fingers. She imitated the moan Minerva had let slip, not knowing what the sound would do to the other woman. "Now, tell me Minerva, what brought you past my little shop today?"

Minerva cleared her throat, forcing herself to focus on the question. "I am new to the area and was taking a couple of days to get acquainted with my surroundings."

"What brings you to London?"

"I've just accepted a teaching post at Queen Mary for English. I start next week. I already have most of my lesson plans drawn up, so I thought I would take some time to familiarize myself with where I will be residing."

"Oh, are you staying nearby?" Hermione tried not to sound as excited as she was. If Minerva lived close, she would probably see more of her, a most welcome thought.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. The school is just the next block over and they have reasonably priced flats on this street for teachers and their families."

"I see." Hermione wilted slightly. She hadn't thought about the possibility of this woman having a family with her.

Minerva was confused by Hermione's sudden disinterest all of a sudden. "anyway, I was very happy to come across your store as I was afraid I wouldn't find a decent bookstore, much less one with so many books and delicious pastries." She lightly teased the younger woman, but the smile she received didn't quite reach those dark brown eyes.

"I'm very glad to be so accommodating." Hermione stood then and began cleaning up after their tea. She found a small container that would easily fit both of Minerva's uneaten pastries. She put her own leftovers in another container to munch on later. After she handed Minerva her pastries, she turned back to the sink to wash up the few dishes they had dirtied. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to start out by keeping up with everything. Feel free to look around. I'll be right here."

Minerva sat stunned at the table, mind racing back through their conversation to see what had been said to change the demeanor of the other woman so drastically. Unable to figure it out, she picked up her pastries and left the store, confused.

Hermione's shoulders slumped when she heard the bell announcing Minerva's departure. Stupid! You scared off your very first customer because you can't keep your emotions in check. So what if she's married with a family? That doesn't mean you can't be friends! Hermione scoffed. Friends. She had known the woman for less than an hour. Of course they weren't friends. She finished washing the small stack of dishes, then dried them and put them away. That done, she went to the front door and flipped the sign, officially declaring the shop open.

Minerva woke early the next morning. Her encounter with Hermione the day before still bothered her. It shouldn't but here she was, confused as to what had happened. She had thought they had been getting along famously, but something had changed that.

Well, Minerva was nothing if not determined, and she was not determined to solve this puzzle. It would likely torment her for ages until she cleared things up with the younger woman. She remembered vividly the bright smile on those full lips and how she needed nothing more than to see it again.

Making up her mind, she got out of bed and padded to the washroom for her morning ritual. She emerged relieved and refreshed thirty minutes later. She toweled her hair dry the best she could before twisting it into one long braid that would hang down her back. It took her awhile to find something to wear as most of her clothes were for her job and she didn't want to come off as severe today. She opted for tight jeans, of the same cut she had worn the day before, and a dark red button-down shirt with long sleeves that she rolled up to her elbows. To complete the outfit, Minerva donned black boots with a low heel that were calf high.

She looked in the mirror and frowned. Although she kept in shape by going to the gym and occasionally going for a run there was nothing she could do about the lines that had started to appear around her eyes and mouth. At least she was grateful that her hair had not started to lighten. Her mother had been at least sixty before her first grey had appeared, her father had yet to get any at sixty-five. Taking one last look, she deemed herself acceptable and left her flat, pausing only to grab her keys, wallet, and phone.

Ten minutes later, a very annoyed Minerva McGonagall stood outside of a bookstore by the name of Books and Cleverness. It was closed. At least that's what side the two-sided sign was showing. There were no hours listed on the window as there were on most storefronts and now Minerva had no idea what to do, as setting things right with Hermione had been her sole purpose of leaving the flat today. She frowned. It was a Sunday, the perfect day for this type of store to open early.

With a growl aimed at the perfectly innocent door, Minerva figured she would go somewhere for breakfast, get some groceries for her empty fridge, the try again later at the bookstore. Very uncharacteristically, Minerva stomped off toward the same café she had eaten lunch at the day before.

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in bed. She glanced at the clock an was startled to see that was after ten. Thankfully, she hadn't yet gotten around to putting the hour clings on her front door yet, or she'd be at least half an hour late for opening. Thank goodness for small mercies. Now awake, Hermione decided she may as well enjoy the morning before opening up later, insisting to herself she would put the hours up today.

With a sigh, she left the comfort of her bed and stumbled into the bathroom to pee and shower. Her head pounded viciously, and she was thankful for the scalding hot water that soaked into her chestnut curls. Leaning her head back, Hermione scrubbed shampoo in, moaning as the tension started to ease in her head and neck.

Once she finished her shower, she dried her hair the best she could before piling into a somewhat messy bun, wishing not for the first time she could just snap her fingers and it would sort itself out. She rolled her eyes at her inner Matilda and continued to get ready. A brief search of her closet uncovered a loose green dress that reached mid-thigh and had a black belt cinching the wit. She paired this with black tights and a pair of black flats before she left, making sure to pick up her purse.

She locked the door behind her and came out onto the upper floor of her store, surrounded by the "Restricted Section" of books, at least that's what the sign downstairs reads. A sense of pride threatened to overwhelm the young woman as she bounded down the stairs and then left the store. There were days when she still couldn't believe that the kindness she had shown the old man who owned the bookstore on the corner could have eventually led to her owning said store.

Their friendship should have been unlikely, a young woman attending university who needed a quiet place to study and an old man who had more eccentricities than anyone could count. When the old man dropped hints that he may be looking for some part-time help on the weekends, the young woman laughed and said not to bother posting an ad, that of course she would help.

Eventually, the young woman became more and more involved, until the day after she had graduated. She had come in for her usual shift and was surprised to see a sign reading "Under New Management." Her stomach had dropped, immediately she had assumed something had happened to her friend. Upon entering the store, however, she had been overwhelmingly surprised to see Albus sitting at a table along with two official looking people. Albus had a rather smug look on his face and was holding up a sign: "Congratulations, Hermione Granger!"

A broad smile transformed Hermione's face as she recalled that day. Albus had never given her any indication that was planning on signing over the shop to her. That day, he had taken her on a tour of the building and had surprised her further by revealing the attic she had not known existed. It was fully furnished as a small apartment. Hermione had engulfed the older man in a hug that left him breathless and blushing, promising all the while that would take the very best care of his legacy.

She hadn't changed much the next few weeks. With the money she had been saving back for a place to stay, she had transformed the second story into an adult bookstore, allowing customers some privacy by including a self-checkout machine. She left the attic as it was, thrilled with the prospect of living above her very own business. She had even kept the name of the store the same but did update the sign hanging above the door.

Hermione looked up at that very sign and sighed with happiness before turning on her heel and heading down the street to get something to eat. It had been awhile since she'd taken the time to stock her fridge cook something for herself. She decided to take advantage of the day off and indulge.

The little corner market opened at eight on Sundays, so Hermione thought she'd shop small and support the family that ran it. It didn't take her long to walk the distance as the only businesses between them were a café and a small crafting boutique store. Upon entering, Hermione picked up a trolley and started in the produce section, methodically working her way through the store.

A flash of emerald caught Minerva's eye as she was testing some tomatoes. She looked up fully and took in the dark green dress that hugged exactly the right places on the curvaceous woman who seemed to be contemplating what type of lettuce to purchase. Her thumb nearly punctured the ripe fruit when the woman she was ogling turned enough that she could tell it was Hermione.

Minerva dropped the tomato and strode to where the other woman was placing a bag of romaine in the top portion of her trolley. "Hermione."

The younger brunette looked up, startled. "Oh, hello Minerva." A light blush colored her cheeks as she took in the striking figure in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Minerva smiled. "I'm sure you didn't. You appeared to be having quite the internal debate there, but I see the darker greens prevailed."

A small smile graced Hermione's lips in turn. "Yes, well, it shouldn't have been much of a debate. There's not much worse than biting into the core of iceberg that's been put into the bag." She made a face and Minerva laughed.

"Too true." A small silence settled over them, but before it could get awkward, Minerva continued. "Is the shop always closed on Saturdays?"

The question seemed to take Hermione by surprise. "Oh! Er, no. We usually keep it open, but I haven't had a chance to update the house on the storefront. I slept in this morning and decided to take advantage of the day off."

It was Minerva's turn to look surprised and she fought to keep the disappointment from her voice. "We/"

"Well, I guess it's just me now, but yes, I am usually open on Sundays. Starting after lunch today." She winked slyly.

The vague answer didn't do much to calm Minerva's nerves, but she decided to drop the subject. "So all you're doing with your 'day off' is having lunch and then going to work anyway?"

This elicited a laugh from Hermione. "What can I say? I enjoy what I do?"

"Then I shan't keep you from it any longer." Minerva smiled and turned back to her own trolley. A hand on her arm caused her to return her attention to the younger woman who had an expression on her face that Minerva couldn't quite place. She quirked her eyebrow in question.

Hermione bit her lip. "Are you busy today? Or do you have plans with your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of, unless my brothers have surprised me with a visit from Scotland. I'm in England on my own."

Some of the tension eased from Hermione's stance. "Brilliant! I mean, not that you're alone of course, but that you don't have plans today."

"And why is that a good thing?"

Hermione faltered at the question. "I was, well, kind of hoping you might be free to join me for lunch or something."

"Or something?" Minerva winked, causing Hermione to blush furiously. "Lunch sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

Hermione recovered enough to respond. "How about a surprise? We both finish our shopping, separately, then you come by the shop at two. Is that acceptable?"

Minerva nodded. "Indeed." With that she turned on her heel and did her very best to ignore the brunette who she already couldn't wait to spend more time with.

Hermione was a nervous wreck. Ugh. What was I thinking?! Inviting her to lunch. In my home no less! She couldn't do anything it now, however, so she got to work, putting away all of the groceries before preparing lunch.

Having decided that fish would be the best bet, she unwrapped the salmon filets and set them in the baking dish, pouring a mixture of lemon and pepper to season. A glance at the time calmed her somewhat as she still had an hour to go. Setting the fish aside, she opened the lump crabmeat and prepared it for the oven as well. Once that was done, Hermione combined the fish and crab, then put both in the oven.

The salad didn't take long to mix together, so she decided to try her hand at preparing her own salad dressing. Another few minutes of activity, then once again Hermione looked at the clock. Twenty minutes to two. Perfect timing. She spent the next five minutes setting the table with two places, adding two glasses of water and two of white wine. The last touch was whipping together some raspberry cream for dessert. She had just finishing pulling the fish from the oven when she heard a soft knock.

"Shit." Hermione took the stairs quickly and was surprised she didn't fall and break her neck. She reached the front door and unlocked it as fast as her trembling fingers would allow. Throwing open the door, she grinned at a startled Minerva. "Sorry! I lost track of time. Meant to come unlock the door earlier so you could let yourself in."

"It's no problem at all. It is, after all, only just now two." Minerva's eyes strayed from Hermione's flushed face and bright eyes to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside and eat what I've prepared for you?"

Minerva's eyes immediately flicked back up to Hermione's face where a mischievous grin was residing. "I think eating would be preferable. I'm sure whatever you've made is delicious." She practically purred the last word as she brushed past Hermione to enter the store. "I love the apron, by the way. Very domestic."

Once again, a blush spread across Hermione's face. She quickly locked the door and then yanked her apron off, muttering under her breath. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she schooled her features before turning to face Minerva. "It's upstairs." She then turned and marched up the stairs, much to Minerva's amusement.

"Oh, my." Minerva looked interestedly around the "Restricted Section." She wandered down an aisle and laughed. "What on earth is this?"

Hermione rushed over and snatched the DVD out of long, elegant fingers, another blush threatening to appear. "Nothing." She replaced the video on the shelf and then ushered Minerva on towards the door in the back corner. "Just merchandise."

Minerva allowed herself to be almost pushed across the floor, then waited patiently for Hermione to lead her up the stairs. She stopped when she reached the top and a small gasp left her lips. To her left she saw two door that were closed, the next wall was completely made of glass, the windows offering a beautiful view of London. There was a medium size table near the kitchen, which took up the right side. Her gaze returned to the windows and she moved that way, stopping next a worn looking loveseat, letting her hand fall to rest on the back.

Hermione shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "I know it's not much, but it's mine."

Minerva turned, and emerald eyes met chocolate. "I think it's perfect. Very peaceful."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you like it! I've only lived here for a few weeks. Ever since Albus left."

Minerva's curiosity got the better of her this time and she couldn't stop her next question. "Albus? Your partner?"

Hermione laughed. "Certainly not! Albus owned this store for years. I started working here and when I graduated he gave this whole building to me. It was quite the surprise." She made her way to the kitchen as she continued. "He was more like a grandfather to me than anything else, but certainly a very dear friend." She paused as she doled the salad out into two bowls. "He left me the building and moved to America, something about wanting to spend the rest of his days frequenting nude beaches where the weather was warm enough to enjoy such a thing." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just thankful I haven't received any post cards!"

Minerva didn't know the man, but Hermione's mirth elicited a laugh from her own lips. She reluctantly moved from the windows towards the kitchen. "I think it's amazing that you have your own place like this, especially if you include the store below. You must have left quite the impression on this Albus fellow." She picked up the bowls of salad and moved them to the table while Hermione began preparing the next plate. "Do you have anyone helping you the way you helped him? Or anyone that lives up here and helps?"

Hermione laughed as she brought the salad dressing to the table and motioned for Minerva to have a seat. "I don't think I've ever heard someone try so hard to find out if someone is single, unless you count my own questions." She winked as Minerva flushed. "I do hope your interest in my business is not merely you being polite. I am not currently involved with anyone of either gender. Are you?"

Minerva's heart skipped a beat as it was revealed that not only was Hermione single, but that she was that way inclined. The bluntness of the younger woman was refreshing. "No, I am quite single."

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched. "Are you going to make me ask, Minerva?" She picked up her wine glass and took a small sip, allowing a small moan to escape her lips as she maintained eye contact.

Minerva swallowed hard. "Ask what?" She was mildly embarrassed at the weakness in her voice. With slightly trembling hands, she reached for her glass of water and quickly took a couple big gulps. Once again, she attempted speech, thankful that her voice regained its usual composure. "What is it that you wish to know?"

There was a twinkle in Hermione's eye. "Do you enjoy the company of women, Minerva?"

Minerva cleared her throat, unsure why she was being so affected. "Yes."

Hermione smiled. "That's good to hear. I'd hate to think this was all a wasted effort." She waved a hand towards the food and the rest of the attic. "I do want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the way I behaved yesterday. I didn't mean to just brush you off like that, but I've never been very good at asking the right questions. You said something about living where teachers can stay with their families and I just assumed." She looked quite suddenly abashed. "And really, it shouldn't have mattered. I guess I was just excited about the idea that a beautiful woman might want to be around more." At the last, Hermione's gaze fell to the table and she picked up a fork, intending to start on her salad. Her movements were halted by a soft hand covering her own. She looked up to see a soft smile gracing thin pink lips.

"While I admit I was a little taken aback at the sudden change in demeanor, I appreciate you explaining it to me now." She lightly squeezed, then returned to her own side of the table. "Now, I believe I was promised something delicious to eat."

The rest of the meal passed in easy conversation, both women keeping the conversation light and centered on your typical first date topics. Minerva commented often on Hermione's skill in the kitchen, causing frequent blushing for the younger woman.

Multiple glasses of wine later resulted in both women giggling over a particularly amusing anecdote that Hermione had shared.

"No, he didn't!" Minerva clasped her hand over her mouth to try and block the very unlady like snort that was threatening to erupt.

"I can assure you that he did. It was the last time my parents invited him 'round for Christmas." Hermione's eyes danced with laughter. "Although my mother did insist on finding out where Albus had found the young man."

Minerva quirked her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Oh, indeed. Apparently is had never crossed her mind in her years of playing matchmaker that she could pay a man to take me on a date." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that New Years was incredibly awkward."

Minerva couldn't stop the snort this time. "Oh, dear. I really shouldn't laugh at your misfortune, but surely by now you see the humor."

"Hmph. I suppose." Hermione grinned. "Ronald is now a very good friend of mine and we have the best times together picking out who the other is going to shag next." She squinted accusingly. "You didn't happen to find my shop by way of a tall, good-looking redhead, did you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, I believe there was a gentleman matching description. He said something along the lines of there being a bookish type in need a good shag that lives in that bookstore over there." Minerva winked. "Don't tell me I've gotten the wrong bookstore."

Without thinking, Hermione closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Minerva's. The kiss lasted barely two seconds before Hermione pulled back abruptly, blushing harder than she had yet that evening. "I'm sorry." She made to stand up but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked back to see dark green eyes staring at her.

"I can assure you, lass, there's nothing to be sorry for." Minerva reached out a hand to cup Hermione's cheek. "So how about we try that again?"

Hermione smiled widely. "I would like that very much."

Their lips met once again, and Minerva slid her hand from where it rested on Hermione's cheek to tangle in the riotous curls further back. The brunette let out a small moan and moved her own hand to settle on Minerva's waist.

Before the kiss could get too heated, both women pulled back and smiled at each other, only slightly breathless.

"Well, I suppose that solves that." Minerva tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Solves what?"

"The question of whether I needed to search for a new bookstore." Minerva grinned as she stood. "Now I should really get going."

Hermione pouted slightly. "If you must."

Minerva laughed lightly. "Yes, I must. School will be starting next week and there I things I still need to do." She started for the door, then looked back at Hermione who was still sitting on the couch. "Would you like to have dinner with me? Friday night?" She looked unsure for a moment before pressing on. "My treat, but I'm afraid you'll need to recommend a good place."

Hermione's countenance transformed as she hopped off the couch. "I know the perfect place. I'll take care of the reservations. You can pick me up at seven." She extended her arm. "May I escort the lady to the door?"

Minerva's rich laugh surrounded Hermione as she slipped her arm through the younger woman's. "That would be most pleasurable," she paused in her speech as they descended the stairs. "Hermione?" The younger woman looked up from the ground. "Would it be alright if I came by before then? I would very much like to check out your wares."

Hermione winked. "Call it what you like, Minerva, but yes, you're welcome to come anytime."

They reached the front door of the shop and Hermione unlocked it so she could hold it open.

Minerva stepped through the doorway, but before she left she looked back. "Don't forget to put up those hours, otherwise I won't know when to come back."

"Don't you worry about that. The hours will be up tonight, but please don't think that those are the only hours you could come by."

"I was hoping you would say that." Minerva hesitated for only a moment before leaning in and placing a quick kiss to Hermione's lips. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Minerva." Hermione smiled as she watched the older woman walk away, then she headed back upstairs to clean up and grab the storefront vinyls.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Monday dragged. In fact, Hermione didn't think a day had ever taken as long to go by. She had opened up the store at ten, hoping to get at least a few customers who were looking for books to prepare themselves for the upcoming school year. The week before term had been when she herself had discovered this store, trying to find some of the more obscure titles she needed.

Hermione sighed into the palm of her hand as she glanced at the clock for the upteenth time in the last hour. Not even noon. This was the curse of loving the work one does, there's never anything to keep you busy because everything's always done. Another heavy sigh filled the empty bookstore as Hermione headed for the coffee bar to brew herself a cup and maybe enjoy a pastry.

She wasn't too worried about her finances yet, as Albus had managed the store well and had left get quite the inheritance, as it were. No, the problem with no customers was definitely the boredom. There was only so many times one could dust a bookshelf. Sitting down at one of the little tables in the cafe, she sipped her coffee, took a bite of a ginger cookie, and opened up an old favorite, Pride and Prejudice.

 

Minerva stifled a yawn as she listened to her new boss drone through a staff meeting. From what she understood, through discussions with her peers, these meeting didn't happen often, maybe about once a month, but that was enough. She could see why. Doctor Binns looked as though he had one foot in the grave and the other poised to take a step. He spoke as though he we're completely unaware that the teachers under his care were nodding off.

Finally, after an excruciating two and a half hours, Doctor Binns shuffled out of the staffroom, leaving the teachers to talk amongst themselves. Minerva was immediately approached by a red-headed woman who appeared to be about her age.

“ Minerva, hello!”

Minerva smiled genuinely. “Good morning, Molly.”

Molly laughed. “Morning! Binns droned so long it's nearly supper, dear.”

Minerva looked down at her watch and realized it was fast approaching three. Where had the time gone? She grinned. “Supper time, indeed!” She began collecting her writing materials.

“How have you been settling in?” Molly hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and led the way to the door. “I know you've only been in town a short while, but I just thought I'd check in.”

“That's very considerate of you, Molly. I find myself quite comfortable here. Everything I need seems to be right here in the very neighborhood”

“Yes, I wish Arthur and I were able to live closer, but such is life.”

“Oh? You don't live in the teachers’ flats?” Minerva questioned. “I was under the impression that they were available to families as well.”

Molly laughed. “Maybe small ones. Arthur and I have seven children. Though some are grown, most do still live at home.”

“Yes, I can see how that might be hard to manage with those accommodations. What does Arthur do for work?”

Molly rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “He tinkers. He’s always been fascinated by the way things work. He buys pieces of things and puts them together to resell. I’m afraid I don’t really understand it much.”

Minerva nodded as they stepped out into the warm August sun. “Do you have time for some tea before you’re due home?”

“I always have time for tea, dear. Do you have any place in mind?”

Even though they were roughly the same age, Minerva felt the motherly warmth coming from the other woman. She smiled. “I’m sure you know this area quite a bit better than I. Surely you have a favorite.”

Molly appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I believe a friend of my youngest son has a shop somewhere around here.” She looked up and down the block, getting her bearings. “This way!” She set off in the direction of Minerva’s flat.

By the time Minerva was aware of exactly where Molly was leading her it was too late. She should have suggested that cafe down the street. The tea wasn’t great, but it wasn’t here. While she did very much want to see Hermione, she wasn’t sure how to act around her with other people around, especially not a colleague.

The bell rang when molly opened the door, causing Minerva to snap out of her musings.

“Be with you in a moment!” The disembodied voice came from the direction of the coffee bar. “Feel free to look around.”

Molly smiled brightly. “Hermione, dear!”

The woman in question popped her head above the pastry case where she’d been rearranging things. “Molly!” There was pleasant surprise evident in the word. “What on Earth brought you up here? How’s Arthur? My boys? Ginny?”

Minerva was amused by the slight blush on Hermione’s face when she mentioned the last name, but before she could comment Molly stepped in.

“In case you’ve forgotten, i work near here.” She winked. “Arthur is fine. The boys miss you.” She paused. “So does Ginny.”

Hermione’s eyes dropped. “Hm, well, I’m surprised she has the time to.”

“Hermione Jean Granger.” Molly snapped. “I’ll not have you continuing this ridiculous feud with my daughter. I gave her a very stern lecture and she’s agreed to attempt to make amends. You will, at the very least, hear her out. Understood?”

The corners of Hermione’s mouth twitched. “Yes, Mother.”

Molly visibly relaxed. “Now that that’s taken care of, I really like what you’ve done with the place. I’m very pleased it’s open because I’ve brought a friend to check it out.” She motioned to Minerva, who hadn’t come any further into the store than stepping just inside the door.

Hermione’s eyes widened comically. “Minerva?!” She squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed at the scene the older woman had just witnessed.

Molly looked back and forth between them. “And how do the two of you know each other?”

Minerva finally got the chance to speak. “I was roaming the streets one day and was fortunate enough to witness the grand opening of this beautiful shop.” She paused to smile at Hermione. “I was invited in for tea and pastries.”

Molly smiled widely. “Good! Then you already know how delicious Hermione’s baking is.” She turned to the young woman. “We were in search of a spot of tea. Interested in joining us/”

Hermione bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know, there’s an awful lot of stuff to get done around here…” She dodged the swat that came from Molly, then headed for the stove. “Three teas coming right up. What pastries may I prepare for you ladies?”

“Do you have any of those chocolate croissants that you brought over last Christmas?”

Hermione grinned. “No, but I did bake some fresh this morning.”

Molly let out an exasperated sigh. “I swear.”

“What about you, Minerva? Can I get you anything sweet to eat?”

“Surprise me.” Minerva smirked. “I’m sure you’ve got something that will entice me.”

Hermione went back to the pastry case and selected pastries. She then took care of the tea and put it all on a tray to bring it to the table, ignoring the pointed look coming from the older redhead.

Tea was enjoyed by all and the conversation flowed fairly easily. Molly, apparently determined to see just how much she could embarrass Hermione, had explained to Minerva that Hermione and her daughter Ginny had dated briefly, but that Hermione had been more into her studies than Ginny, while Ginny had been more interested in going out and experiencing the world.

Hermione scoffed. “The world, indeed.”

Molly sighed. “While out with some friends, Ginny met a young man named harry. She did the right thing, Hermione.”

The young woman gritted her teeth. “I suppose.” She took another sip of tea, then set her own down. “I’m sorry, Minerva. I’m sure this conversation holds no interest for you.”

Minerva sipped her own tea and shrugged. “It’s something that obviously needed to be addressed.” On impulse, she reach out and squeezed Hermione’s hand. “I’m sorry it still affects you so.”

With narrowed eyes, Molly interjected. “Are you two sleeping together?”

If either of the dark-haired women had been drinking, tea would have been spewed all over the table. As it was, Minerva snatched her hand back to her side of the table as if shocked and they both turned crimson.

“Seriously, Molly? You can’t just ask people that!” Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

“Hmmm, actually, I believe I just did.” She turned her glare on Minerva. “Well?”

“While I agree with Hermione that this subject is hardly any of your business, no. We are not.” Minerva sent her own Scottish glare Molly’s way over the rim of her teacup. “We are two consenting adults, however, so there is every possibility that may change in the future.”

Hermione squeaked. “Minerva!”

Molly continued her glaring match with Minerva for a few more minutes before her lips cracked into a grin. “True enough. None of my business.” She put her hands up in surrender. “Can’t blame a mother for trying though, can you?”

Minerva grinned back at her. “No, I suppose not.” She dared a sip of tea, accompanied by a bite of the lemon tart Hermione had surprised her with. It was heaven.

Molly dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin and stood. “Well, I really must be off. Someone has to cook dinner for all of the brats at home.” She smiled warmly at hermione, who had stood up to give her a hug. “Don’t be a stranger. You know the longer you stay away, the more stories the twins think up.”

Hermione laughed as she walked Molly to the door. “I’ll pop by soon. I promise.”

Molly turned at the dorr to find Minerva a few feet back. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Minerva smiled. “Of course. The classroom won’t magically stock itself, I expect.”

“A pity.” And with that, Molly Weasley left the shop at a brisk pace to return to the school and her car.

Hermione shut the door and turned to Minerva with a shy smiled on her face. “Hi.”

“Hello yourself.” Minerva took a tentative step towards Hermione. “I do hope we weren’t actually interrupting anything terribly important with our visit.”

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Minerva’s. “Did you mean what you said?”

Minerva cocked her head to the side. “I always mean what I say. Which particular saying are you inquiring about?”

“That you intend to sleep with me in the future.”

Minerva’s stomach flipped. “While that’s exactly what I said, yes. I don’t see it happening just yet, but yes, Hermione. I intend to take you to bed in the future.” She smiled ruefully. “That is, of course, assuming you’d be willing to take an old woman into your bed.”

Hermione reached out and cupped Minerva’s cheek in her palm. “Minerva, when I look at you I don’t see an old woman. I see an incredibly attractive woman who I am very excited to lure into bed by any means necessary.” She stroked a thumb over high cheekbones. “Or, at the very least, who I can fatten up by force feeding my cooking.”

“Ah, lass. I can assure you that no force will be necessary.” Minerva closed the distance between them to capture soft, plump lips with her own. A light moan escaped Hermione’s throat causing Minerva to tighten her grip on hermione’s waist.

Hermione’s hand slid to the back of Minerva’s neck to bring the older woman closer. She let out another soft moan, relishing in the feel of Minerva’s body pressed against her own.

Minerva broked the kiss, panting. She left her hand on Hermione’s waist as she let her forehead rest on the younger woman’s head. “We should go clean up.”

Hermione whined, not letting go. “Why?”

Minerva smirked. “Because your shop is currently open and I don’t think any of your customers would appreciate being traumatized.”

“I didn’t think it was traumatizing.” Hermione grumbled, but she did release the professor and headed to the table littered with tea. “We could always continue this after hours.”

Minerva could hardly handle the saucy wink thrown her way. She cleared her throat. “I don’t think that would be wise.” When she saw Hermione’s hurt expression, she hurried on. “Please, let me explain.” She clasped Hermione’s hand in her own and pulled her down into a seat. “I like you, Hermione. It’s scary how fast it got to that point, but it’s not really a surprise. You’re beautiful, funny, intelligent. Any food could see that.” She held up a finger to stop Hermione from interrupting. “What I’m saying is that while I may want nothing more than to ravish you right here by the books, I respect you, and I want to have a relationship with you, not just a one night stand.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said in a small voice. “I never meant for you to think I don’t respect you. I also would very much like to try for a relationship.” She looked up at Minerva through thick lashes. “It’s just that kissing you feels so good.”

At that, Minerva laughed and stood, pulling Hermione up with her. “Indeed it does.” She set back to the task of cleaning up. “I never thought that of you. I am very glad that you also want to pursue a relationship with me.”

Hermione picked up the tray and brought it to the sink, surprised when Minerva stepped up next to her, obviously intent on helping. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’d not like you work here.”

Minerva grinned. “No, but I’m sure you’ll figure out some way to pay me for it.”

Hermione dropped the saucer she had been cleaning, splashing soapy water onto both of them. “That’s hardly fair.” She scolded the Scot as she reached back in for the saucer.

“What’s not fair?” Minerva tried, and failed miserably, to adopt a look of innocence.

“You know what. Insisting it’s too early for certain activities and then saying stuff like that!”

“Oh? You mean things like this?” She leaned into Hermione’s personal space and gestured downwards. “Hermione,” she husked. “It appears you’ve gotten me quite wet.”

Hermione gulped, then licked her lips, but before she could respond, the bell above the door rang, announcing a new arrival. Shakily, she called out. “With you in a minute!”

Minerva motioned towards the door. “Go. I’ll finish these up. It’s the least I could do.”

Hermione smiled gratefully and dried her hands as she came out from behind the counter. Standing in the middle of the entryway, looking decidedly lost, yet somehow confident, stood a man she hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Professor Snape!” Hermione tucked her towel into her back pocket as she approached him. “It’s good to see you. What brings you by?”

Snape looked around, mildly uncomfortable. “Before Albus retired, I asked him if he could help me find a few books I needed. He sent me a postcard, a highly inappropriate one at that, that stated the package had arrived recently. I don’t suppose you’ve seen it?”

“Yes! At least, I think so. A package did arrive just last week, but there was nothing inside to indicate who it was for.” She worried her lower lip. “I’m not sure they’re for you though. In fact, I thought they were a prank from Albus, after I told him what I planned to sell upstairs.”

“Meddling old fool.” Snape mumbled, then sighed. “I don’t suppose you’d have the box still packed away somewhere and I can leave with my dignity intact?”

Hermione smiled brightly. “Actually, yes! I left them in the backroom because I was planning on asking Albus about them the next time he was in town.” She hurried through a door behind the register that Minerva could have sworn wasn’t there before, returning quickly with a medium-sized brown box. “Shall I open it for you?”

“No!” Snape answered a little too quickly. “No, I’m certain that the correct items are there.” He took the box from her and gave a quick nod. “Thank you, Miss Granger.” With that, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the shop, only struggling momentarily with the door.

Minerva waited until the man was down the street before coming out from behind the pastry case she’d hidden herself behind once she realized who the “customer” was. “Do I want to know what’s in that box?”

Hermione giggled nervously, her face bright red. “I’m quite certain I don’t want to know what’s in that box. Or rather, I wish I hadn’t known who it was for. I’m going to wring Albus’ neck!”

Minerva chuckled. “I’m guessing Professor Snape was one of yours?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. We had begun developing a friendship of sorts towards the end of my schooling, which mostly consisted of trading insults, if I’m honest.”

“Hm, yes, I could see that constituting friendship for him. I’ve only known him a short while, but I already appreciate his wit.”

“Don’t tell him that. I swear that man’s ego is bigger than this building.”

Another laugh came from Minerva. “Of that I have no doubt.” She turned her attention back to the kitchenette. “I managed to clean up the rest of your mess. Are there any other chores you require my assistance for?”

A wicked grin spread onto Hermione’s face. “Oh, I’m sure I could think of something.” The young brunette stalked towards the raven-haired woman. “But I’m afraid all of my ideas for your assistance are not appropriate for a bookstore during operating hours.”

Minerva eyes darkened noticeably. “Be careful, lass. You may get more than you bargained for.” She returned Hermione’s grin, though hers was decidedly more feral. “I can assure you that once tempted I may not care if I’m being appropriate.” She had closed the distance between them and leaned forward, whispering the last word directly into Hermione’s ear.

The feeling of Minerva’s lips brushing her ear and hot breath caressing her neck did wonderfully delicious things to Hermione’s insides. She had to clear her throat before she could speak. “Is that so?” She was disappointed that her voice didn’t come out as confident, instead the phrase passed her lips as a squeak, eliciting a throaty chuckle from the other woman.

Minerva took pity on the younger woman and backed away a few paces. “I believe this is my cue to take my leave. And before you try to argue, I will remind you of our earlier conversation.” She smiled. “I will, however, jot this down as a second date.” A wink. “In case you have any third date ideas.”

Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to skip dinner, could I?”

Minerva appeared to think before answering. “Hmmm…. No, I think not. I’m really quite interested in seeing what kind of restaurant you’ve decided to take me to.” She turned to the door intend on leaving. “And maybe, if you’re good, we can even have dessert.” With that, Minerva opened the door and left Hermione standing in the entryway, gaping like a fish.


	3. Dinner and a Show

The rest of the week dragged on for both women. Minerva found herself focusing all of her energy on her lesson plans, trying not to let herself get nervous about her upcoming date. It had been far too long since she'd been in a relationship and while she talked a big game she was still quite insecure.

Hermione finally got the rush she'd been looking forward to with students of all ages coming to get textbooks and other research material they may need. She was grateful that Albus had a great relationship with all of the schools in the area as it allowed her to know ahead of time what materials she needed to stock. As glad as she was for the distraction, it never ceased to amaze her how so many students, and not a few teachers, waited until the last possible moment to prepare themselves for the start of term.

She smiled patiently at the young girl who had to just be starting her first year at uni. “Nervous?”

Blue eyes looked up, startled. “Yes, miss. It's my first time being on my own.” She frowned. “I didn't realize it was so obvious.”

“It's not obvious at all.” Hermione rushed to assure the young blonde. “I'm just very good at reading people.”

The blonde smiled. “Oh, okay.” She finished counting out the appropriate payment and collected her purchase. “Have a nice day!”

Hermione waved jovially and then turned to greet the next customer, surprised when she saw no one in line. She glanced down at her watch and blanched. It was a quarter past six! Slightly panicked, she ran to the door and flipped the sign to closed. There was only forty-five minutes until Minerva would be here to pick her up. Leaving the door unlocked for Minerva, Hermione dashed upstairs to take a quick shower and get ready.

 

Minerva stood in front of her closet, clad only in matching lingerie, completely at a loss as to what to wear. She scanned the contents again, wishing that the outfit she needed would simply float out of the depths of its own accord. Another sweep of her gaze brought her to a deep crimson silk button down shirt adorned with gold buttons and thread. Smiling, she ran her fingers down the sleeve and then plucked it off the hanger before sliding it onto her arna. Having decided on the top it was much easier to find the pencil skirt to match. Then there was the matter about the shoes. With a huff, Minerva picked up the desired pair and then headed out.

The walk to the bookstore took hardly any time at all, so Minerva was surprised when she arrived at the front door at ten to seven. Tentatively, she reached out to knock. No answer. Another knock. Still nothing. Shrugging, she tested the door, surprised to find it unlocked. She let herself in, locking the door behind her, and began a slow walk to the stairs at the back. She grinned. The last time she had been up those stairs she hadn't had the chance to really look around.

At the top of the stairs, Minerva was once again overwhelmed by the sheer volume of goods for sale. There were at least five rows of bookshelves dedicated to every sort of adult film imaginable, which took up much of the floor space. The far wall held a decent variety of books whose covers would make one blush. Something she hadn't noticed for the first time through was the other wall. It appeared that literary works and visual entertainment weren't the only things being sold in this corner store.

 

Hermione threw on the dress she had laid out for the evening, opting to go for a black, off the shoulders style that flared out at the hips, coming to mid-thigh. She left her hair free, a waterfall of chestnut curls cascading down her back. She applied light makeup, slipped on a pair of low heels, and left her bedroom.

A peek at the clock alerted her to there being only five minutes left until her date started. Fighting the nerves that were threatening to overwhelm her, Hermione dumped her keys and wallet into a black clutch and hurried down the stairs.

She was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted her.

A tall raven-haired woman stood in front of the adult novelty section, fingering one of the many products. Her back was to Hermione, which allowed the younger woman time to appreciate the lithe figure before her. Red silk slid over creamy white arms, and clung to a lightly muscled back, before disappearing into the tightest pencil skirt Hermione thought she'd ever seen. Chocolate eyes drifted further down, following the gentle curve if Minerva's hips and ass. She had to swallow when her gaze fell on the four-inch stilettos the older woman was sporting.

“See anything you like?” Hermione desperately hoped she came off as sexy and that her voice didn't waver.

Minerva started, almost dropping the strap-on she had been scrutinizing. She all but threw it back in the shelf in her haste to not appear in the least bit interested. With a mild blush and embarrassed smile, Minerva turned. “No, I-” but whatever she was going to say was lost as she took in the vision in front of her, thoroughly enjoying the way Hermione's dress clung to every inch of her torso. Her eyes darkened. “Actually, I see something I like very much.” Without anymore hesitation the Scottish woman closed the distance between them, brought a hand up to cup Hermione's cheek, then leaned down for a kiss.

Hermione pulled back before allowing the kiss to get too heated. “You are so beautiful.”

Emerald eyes squinted down. “You need glasses.” Her eyes raked Hermione's body again and the brunette shivered. “You, on the other hand, look good enough to eat.”

Hermione grinned. “Yes, well, I agree, but we do have reservations that I don't think we should skip out on.”

Minerva groaned. “Oh, fine. As you wish.” She stepped back from the other woman, but couldn't stop her eyes from roaming again.

“Oh, do stop.” Hermione blushed. “We need to get going and if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it.” She raised a hand to cut off any arguments. “Dinner.”

With a laugh, Minerva rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs, adding just the right amount of sway to her hips to get Hermione's attention.

Hermione laughed. “Ooohh-oooh, Witchy Woman.” She sang as she followed Minerva down the stairs.

“So where is this mystery restaurant that I'm taking you out to?” Minerva asked as they strolled down the street.

“Not too far. One of my favorite things about this part of town is that everything I need is within walking distance, friends included.” She waved a hand towards an A-frame sign on the sidewalk a few doors down. “Weseli's is by far the best Italian place in the city, though I may be slightly biased in that opinion.”

They approached the door and Minerva was surprised to see that it looked very nice. There were small tables lining one wall that looked out over the Thames. The outside of the building had a tasteful amount if fairy lights, along with a sprinkling of them in the trees. The front door opened as a middle-aged couple left and Minerva was enveloped by the mouthwatering scents of garlic, pasta and sauce. Hermione caught the door, motioning for Minerva to go in. The inside of the restaurant was beautiful as well. There was a young brunette playing piano in the small space near the door, which Minerva felt was certainly preferable to the canned music found in most public places.

The smells were so much more intoxicating inside and Minerva had to scold her stomach to keep quiet while she continued to take in the scenery. Every inch of wall space and ceiling had been painted with various copies of famous Italian works. Her eyes strayed to the ceiling and she almost rolled her eyes. This rendition of the Sistine Chapel had two grinning redheads stretching a mozzarella sticks between them. She brought her gaze back to ground level and was surprised to see those same twin grins in the flesh.

“So, this is the woman you couldn't keep away from us, eh?” One of the twins spoke.

“Ickle Ronnikins was very upset.”

“He didn't think it was fair-”

“That Mum found out before him-”

“And that we did, too.”

Hermione laughed. “Fred. George. This is Minerva McGonagall.” She gestured to her date. “Minerva, these are two of Molly's boys.”

Minerva held out her hand. “Nice to meet you both.”

The twins looked down at her hand as if offended, then at each other, before using it to pull her into a hug between the two of them.

“No handshakes, McG!”

“You're basically one of us now.”

“Yup. You're actually the first woman-”

“First person-”

“That Hermione has ever brought over.”

Hermione nudged Fred. “Stop it, you two. You're going to give her a headache.”

Indeed, Minerva looked a little bewildered trying to follow the conversation between them. She smiled gratefully when they let her go 

The twins bowed apologetically. “Our apologies. If the ladies will allow us to lead them to their table?” They fought briefly over who would get to escort Minerva, but when Hermione took Minerva's arm they shrugged and took each other's. A short walk took them through the double doors to the kitchen.

Minerva shot Hermione a questioning look, but the brunette just smiled and squeezed her arm, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot down her spine 

Abruptly, the twins turned back to face them. “Now we know it may be tempting-”

“Seeing as how you're in a room away from other diners-”

“But we do ask that you keep the snogging down to a minimum-”

“As it's distracting to the staff.” They winked jn unison as they parted, allowing the women to see where they would be dining.

“Oh, boys. It's lovely!” Hermione exclaimed as she took in the small table along the back wall of the kitchen. It was set for two with a vase of roses and a couple of candles, even though the light wasn't needed in the bright kitchen.

“Glad you approve!” George said cheekily. “Well, we won't keep you. Have a seat!”

Hermione guided Minerva to the table where each twin was holding out a chair. They sat down and smiled at each other as the twins rushed off.

“Quite the pair.” Minerva remarked, watching the twins retreat. “Am I right in assuming they're always like that?”

Hermione chuckled. “Oh, yes. Though they did tone it down a little for you.”

“Hmm, well, that's probably good. I don't want anything distracting me from my ravishing date.” Minerva winked 

Hermione cleared her throat. “On that note, would you care for something to drink?”

“I think a glass of wine would be wonderful.” Minerva looked around, but didn't see a waiter that looked free. “I don't suppose we'd have to get it ourselves?”

As if on cue, a red-headed man around Hermione's age came bursting out of a side door that looked as though it led to an office. “Oi! Hermione!”

The brunette in question leapt out of her seat, starting Minerva. “Now, Ron-”

“Don't you 'now, Ron’ me, you hussy.” Ron glared at Hermione. “Why did I have to find out from my mum, of all people, that you're getting laid. You even called my brothers first!”

“Not all of them.” Hermione muttered under her breath, but wilted at the link on his face. “Oh, honestly, your family.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Firstly, and not that it's any of your business, but I am not getting laid.” She held up a finger when he opened his mouth. “Secondly, it has been a very busy week what with term starting Monday and I have been busy. As for your mother finding it, it was an accident and I only called your brothers to set up this date. Which,” and at this her eyes narrowed dangerously, “you are interrupting.” She jerked her head slightly to where Minerva was still patiently waiting at the table with a slightly amused look on her face.

Ron's ears turned bright red. “Oh, yeah. Of course. Erm, it's nice to meet you, Miss-”

Minerva took pity on the young man when it became clear that Hermione was content to watch him flounder. She stood and extended her hand. “Just Minerva is fine, Mr. Weasley.”

Ron shook her hand gratefully. “In that case, you can call me Ron. I'm sorry for outburst, I'm just really excited for you, 'Mione.”

Hermione scoffed. “If that's what you want to call it.” She returned to the table and sat, crossing her ankles. “Now, you wouldn't happen to know who I need to shag to get some wine around here, would you?”

Fred leaned his head out if the office door. “I have some suggestions!” A pale hand jerked him back through the door before it slammed shut.

“Yeah, um, I could do that.” Ron flashed a smile at the two women. “I'll be right back.”

Minerva returned to her seat and fixed her gaze on Hermione. “Well, at least I can say it hasn't been a boring first date.”

“Third.” There was a mischievous look in those chocolate eyes. “I was under the distinct impression that is our third date.”

Something about Hermione's tone caused Minerva to shiver. She gulped. “My mistake. Of course I certainly meant our first date out in the real world.”

A corner of Hermione's mouth quirked up. “My shop isn't the real world?”

“No.” Hermione was surprised by the answer, but Minerva continued on. “A bookstore is about as far away from the real world as you can get. Surrounded by so many stories that take you to faraway places and let you imagine a different life,“ she paused. “It's much closer to heaven then the real world.”

Hermione didn't think anyone had ever understood so fully what it meant for her to own the bookshop. Her eyes misted a little, but before she could respond they were interrupted. Again.

Ron set the glasses down in front of them, then showed the wine. “I know what you like, 'Mione, but I wasn't sure about Minerva here. Is this okay?”

Minerva peered at the label and nodded. “Yes, Ron, this one is just fine.”

Ron beamed before pouring two generous glasses, then he left only to come back bearing a carafe of water and some bread. “The twins took the liberty of ordering for you, so enjoy.” With that he was off, leaving them alone for a few more minutes.

Hermione picked up her wine glass, swirled it absently, then took a healthy sip. A small moan escaped her lips as the liquid slid down her throat.

Minerva sat mesmerized, hand around the stem of her own glass, as she watched the bliss in the other woman’s face.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Minerva watching her and she grinned. “So what do you think?” She licked a drop of wine from her top lip. “Of the wine?”

That seemed to bring Minerva back to her senses and she jerked the wine glass to her lips, took a big gulp, and Immediately regretted it because it definitely went down the wrong pipe. She coughed a few times to clear her airway, unamused to see the smirk on Hermione's face. “Thank you for your assistance “

“What? Should I have given you mouth to mouth? Would that have been helpful?”

Minerva glared. “Guess we'll never find out.”

The smile on Hermione's face softened. “Sorry, but for some reason I get great enjoyment out of seeing you so flustered.”

“Hmph. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Ron came up to the table again, this time bearing food. “We have a cheese stuffed ravioli for the lady,” he set the first plate down in front of Hermione. “And a healthy portion of lasagna for the other lady.” He set the other plate down in front of Minerva.

Hermione scowled at him. “What happened to a salad?”

Ron grinned. “I asked about that. They said you might need energy.”

“Idiots.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “You'd think they'd know by now all pasta does is put you to sleep.” She looked over to Minerva. “I suppose it's up to you. Sleep or no sleep.”

“Can we get these plates to go please?” She smiled winningly up at Ron. “I believe we would also appreciate a dessert. That can be your choice.”

The various shades of red returned to Ron's countenance as he hurried from the table.

Minerva turned her attention back to Hermione. “For someone who seems to love teasing, he sure does blush a lot.”

Hermione laughed, waving it off. “He's a ginger.” She picked up her fork. “You should at least try the lasagna fresh. It's divine.“ She speared a piece of ravioli and brought it to her mouth, savoring the smell before eating.

Minerva followed suit, cutting off a piece of lasagna to enjoy. She moaned in appreciation. “You're right! I think this is the best lasagna I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. May I try some of yours?”

Hermione obliged by preparing a forkful and extending it over the table, eyes darkening as Minerva daintily took the proffered bite off the fork with her teeth. “What do you think?”

“Delicious.” Minerva licked her lips. “I could get used to you feeding me.”

Hermione grinned wickedly. “That could be arranged.”

Two boxes dropped onto the table, startling them both.

“We're very offended.”

“You brought a woman-”

“To an Italian restaurant-”

“To not eat pasta.”

Hermione shrugged. “Maybe you should have considered serving pizza instead.” She smiled. “But we did indulge a little. See?” She motioned to the small dent in each dish.

“They are both marvelous dishes.” Minerva added.

The twins beamed, appeased. “Fair enough.” One of the twins produced another plate from behind his back. “We were told you were still interested in some dessert.”

Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw the two cannolis in the plate. “Yes, thank you!” She picked up her shells and began scraping them into the takeaway box. “You two are the best!”

“We know!” The twins said in unison before bowing and leaving.

Minerva followed Hermione's lead and quickly packed up her lasagna, very excited for the cannolis.

Hermione laughed, caught Minerva's attention, and pointed to the cannolis. On top of each there was a letter. F on one and G on the other. She turned to the office and glared at the two redheads who were not so subtly watching. They squeaked and disappeared again.

This caused Minerva to laugh as well. “Those two are certainly quite the handful! I'll need to congratulate Molly for surviving.” She reached out for a cannoli, choosing “G”. “These do look rather enticing though. It's been some time since I've had a proper cannoli.”

Hermione quirked her eyebrow as she picked up the other one. “No Italian restaurants in Scotland?”

“Oh, yes, there are plenty. It's just that I've never had one compare the cannolis in Italy.”

Hermione rolled her eyes with a grin. “Of course you've been to Italy.” She took a good bite, giggling when it began to crumble. “When did you go? I've always wanted to.” No answer. “Minerva?”

“Hmm?” Minerva's eyes had a glazed quality and it seemed she was staring just below Hermione's eyes. Suddenly she seemed to realize she was being spoken to and blushed. “I'm sorry, Hermione. What were you saying?”

“I was just asking when you had gone to Italy.”

“It was many years ago. I shall tell you about it another time. But first,” she reached out and took Hermione's chin in her hand. “You have something, just there.” She used her thumb to wipe a small amount of filling from Hermione's cheek. She then brought her thumb to her mouth to suck it clean, closing her eyes, and moaned. “Delicious. Though I imagine any food eaten off of you would be sublime.”

Hermione's eyes were wide with surprise. That was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Her breath came in short pants as she watched Minerva pick up the other cannoli, take a bite, then thoroughly lick her lips to get rid of the evidence. Gulping, she pushed away from the table. “I'll be right back. Don't move.” Quickly, she stood and strode to the office, not even bothering to knock before opening the door.

Minerva couldn't hear what the other woman said, but she could tell she was obviously flustered. She smiled, amazed she seemed to have such an effect on the other woman. Hermione came back to the table with such a predatory gaze that Minerva's hand stilled as she reached for the rest of her cannoli. “Is everything alright?”

Hermione practically growled. “Yes.” She snatched up the leftovers and motioned to the door. “Are you ready? I'm ready.” She moved impatiently towards the door. “Coming?”

Minerva smirked, stood up, then walked up to Hermione, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Not yet.” She winked salaciously, turned on her heel, and walked away.

 

The walk back to the shop was filled with a charged silence and plenty of “accidental” brushes. It seemed to drag by for both women, the tension almost unbearable. Finally, they reached the shop. Hermione fumbled with the key before unlocking the door. She allowed Minerva in first, then shut and locked the door behind then. Suddenly nervous, Hermione turned to the older woman. “I’m going to, um, go put this away.” She lifted the boxes, then headed to the back of the store, pausing at the foot of the stairs to look back at Minerva. She smiled. “Not going to stay down here, are you?”

“Of course not!” Minerva hurried to catch up. “Lead on.”

Hermione smirked and made her way up both flights of stairs. Once at the top she made her way to the fridge to deposit the takeaway. “Would you like something to drink?” She cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the shaky quality. 

“No. I don't think so.”

Minerva's husky response caused Hermione's stomach to flip. Get a grip, Granger. She walked hesitantly back to where Minerva stood, having put away her coat. She watched as her hand raised to trail down the silk of Minerva's shirt, continuing on to rest at Minerva's waist. “You are so beautiful.”

Instead of responding, Minerva cupped Hermione's chin and brought herself closer for their lips to meet. A moan sounded from the back of her throat and that seemed to be a signal.

Both women immediately began undressing each other while attempting to keep their lips in contact. They broke only when breath was absolutely necessary before continuing with fervor. Shoes were followed by Hermione's dress, although she almost tripped in her haste to step out of it.

Minerva backed Hermione into the bedroom door, moaning again at the feeling of her entire body pressed against the younger woman. She reached behind Hermione to open the door, holding her up so they didn't fall through.

Hermione's hand trailed down Minerva's back until she reached the zipper on the pencil skirt she'd been drooling over all night. A short tug and the fabric pooled around Minerva as feet. She took a step into her room to allow Minerva space to step out of the skirt. The older woman came forward to reclaim plush lips, but Hermione stopped her, smiling. “May I just take a moment to look at you?”

Minerva, already flushed with excitement, blushed more. “I don't know why you'd insist, but…” she shrugged and straightened her back proudly under the intense gaze of chocolate eyes.

Hermione hummed in approval as she raked her eyes over every curve of Minerva's body, delighting in the way the deep green lace set off pale skin and matched the emerald eyes that watched her almost defiantly. She stepped closer once again and skimmed her fingertips lightly over a smooth stomach until her hands rested in hips. “I insist because I still think you're beautiful and I want us to enjoy every last minute of this.” She pulled Minerva closer and kissed her lightly 

Minerva's arms wasted no time in encircling Hermione's waist and eliminating the space between them, appreciating the feel of bare skin against bare skin. “Well, I'm certainly enjoyIng myself immensely.” She dropped her head to allow her lips to graze the soft skin at Hermione's neck. “Aren't you?”

Hermione's head lolled back as her breath came in shorter gasos. “Yes.” She barely gasped out. “Yes, I am.” Her hands caressed the skin of Minerva's waist before sliding up the toned muscles of the older woman's back until she reached the clasp of her bra. “May I?” She husked. She was answered with a nod so she made quick work of the bra, sliding the straps down Minerva's shoulders, sucking in a breath when Minerva's breasts came into view.

Minerva gasped against Hermione neck as warm hands covered her breasts. “Hermione.” She began leading Hermione towards the bed once again, this time undoing Hermione bra, eager to return the favor. Dual moans sounded as both women allowed their lingerie to fall from their arms, causing their nipples to brush.

“Minerva.” Hermione breathed, gripping the waistband of Minerva’s panties. “Take me to bed.”

Minerva growled. “With pleasure.” She guided Hermione around until the brunette's legs hit the bed then she gently pushed her onto the mattress. Grinning wickedly, she hooked her fingers into the elastic of Hermione's crimson thong. “May I?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the question and Minerva's attempt at humor. A wave of warmth washed over her when Minerva chuckled.

“Impatient, are we?” Minerva slid the lace all the way down tanned smooth legs, then motioned for Hermione to scoot up, allowing her space to join her. She shimmied out of the last article of clothing between then, then climbed onto the bed to lay between Hermione's legs.

A moan escaped both sets of lips as their bodies touched, warn centers sliding against each other.

Hermione slid her fingers into ebony hair and pulled Minerva down for a kiss, relishing in the way her skin felt as if it were in fire where it touched the older woman.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe, then Minerva left luscious lips to blaze a trail further down. She started with Hermione neck, intent on spending extra time finding any spot that would cause the younger woman to moan. Coming to the pulse point at the juncture of neck and shoulder, Minerva sucked hard before sinking her teeth into flesh.

Hermione cried out and bucked against Minerva. She gripped the other woman's hips to hold her close as she began a steady rhythm, thrusting her center into Minerva’s.

Minerva moaned into Hermione's ear. “You feel amazing.” She intertwined her fingers with Hermione's and pulled her hands away. Then she continued south, licking and nipping until she reached her first goal. Tentatively, she flicked her tongue across a nipple that was already hardening, fascinated by how it continued to tighten under her attentions. Emboldened, her mouth descended and took in as much delicious flesh as it could while a hand raised to the other breast to ensure it was not left out.

“Oh, Minerva.” Hermione said breathlessly as her back arched off the bed, offering her lover all of her body. “Please.”

Minerva groaned at the sound of her name on Hermione's lips. If she was lucky, she would have another chance at making Hermione cum solely from the attention she would lavish on her breasts, but it was obvious that now was not the time. She let the nipple go with a soft pop and continued her downward journey. She looked up once she had settled herself between Hermione's thighs and her breath caught at how beautiful the woman was. Catching Hermione's gaze, she grinned wickedly before dipping her head.

Hermione's hips bucked again as Minerva's strong tongue slid through her slick folds in one long motion. She felt Minerva's arms snake beneath her legs and then encircle them to keep her still. Then Minerva began to thrust her tongue inside of her and she lost all coherent thought.

The sounds coming from Hermione spurred Minerva on, giving her courage. She enthusiastically thrusted into Hermione, not able to get enough of her taste. Feeling confident, she released one of Hermione's legs and positioned a finger at her entrance. Slowly, Minerva penetrated her while she licked farther up, concentrating on the swollen bundle of nerves. Another glance above caused her to falter momentarily.

Hermione was breathtaking. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed as she panted in need. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and her entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Both of her hands were fisted in the sheets as she tried to refrain from burying them in Minerva's hair to pull her closer.

Minerva hummed in appreciation at the sight, eliciting a loud gasp from Hermione's parted lips. The dark-haired beauty began her onslaught anew, enjoying the challenge of finding what spots would make her lover scream.

It didn't take long.

“Oh! Minerva!” Hermione shouted as Minerva added a second finger and began curling then with each inward thrust, perfectly hitting that amazing spot within. She couldn't help herself and her hands found their way into ebony tresses, holding that talented tongue where she wanted it.

Minerva growled at the forcefulness, incredibly aroused. Not many if her lovers had been this passionate. She thrust with renewed vigor until she could feel smooth walls contracting around her long digits. One more swipe of her tongue, traversing the entire length of Hermione's center and then she gathered the entire awaiting clit clit into her mouth, sucked hard, and then lightly scraped her teeth against it.

This threw Hermione over the edge and she came hard, screaming Minerva's name as her fingers spasmed in her lover's hair.

Minerva continued licking until Hermione’s grip loosened on both her fingers and her hair. Smiling smugly, she slid up Hermione's body to lay beside her.

Hermione immediately rolled towards Minerva and kissed her soundly. “That was incredible.” She smiled serenely. “I do hope to experience that again sometime.”

Minerva's smile turned mischievous. “I'm ready when you are.”

Hermione laughed. “Not now! You have to give me time to recover! Besides, I can't let you have all the fun.”

Minerva's heart skipped a beat at the going in Hermione's eyes. “Oh? And you don't think whatever you have planned for me will be fun for me?”

Hermione chuckled. “I certainly hope so.” While she spoke, she let her hands roam over Minerva's torso, familiarizing herself with every dip and curve. Her ministrations quickly had the older woman gasping in pleasure and it was doing wonderful things to Hermione. “You are so sexy.” Before Minerva could respond, Hermione's mouth descended on hers.

She didn't try to speak again, instead content to allow Hermione to kiss every inch if skin she came into contact with. When hot lips covered an erect nipple, Minerva couldn't stay silent. “Unh, Hermione.”

The young brunette grinned around the pebble if flesh between her lips as she locked eyes with Minerva, drowning in emerald pools. She grazed her teeth against it and the effect was instantaneous. Minerva slammed her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly. Hermione turned her attention to Minerva's other breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue rhythmically and occasionally lightly biting down.

Minerva was sure she had died. Never before had anyone spent so much of their time lavishing attention in her body. She knew that there were spots Hermione missed, but she had no doubt that with time she would find then. Thoughts rushed away as strong hands gripped her thighs and pushed then apart. She shouted as Hermione's tongue immediately thrust into her core.

Hermione moaned loudly as her senses were overwhelmed. The woman writhing underneath her was absolutely intoxicating. She smelled amazing, tasted delicious, and Hermione thought she could listen to the sounds coming out of the Scottish woman's mouth forever. She began alternating between thrusting in and out if Minerva's slick hole and circling her clit with her tongue, never quite making direct contact.

Minerva thrusted impatiently, loving the way everything felt, but desperate for more. “Hermione, please.” Minerva practically begged.

Hermione hummed her acknowledgement. Immediately she focused her attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves and gathered it and the surrounding folds into her mouth before bobbing her head up and down, occasionally grazing her teeth across the top.

Minerva screamed her completion and Hermione let go of her thighs so she could clamp then around the young woman's head. Slowly, her legs relaxed and she let them fall from Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione kissed her way up the well loved body below her until she reached a comfortable position where she could lay her head on Minerva's chest.

“Talk about amazing.” Minerva rumbled as she carded her fingers through Hermione's hair.

Hermione smiled drowsily. “I concur.”

Minerva chuckled and they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witchy Woman by the Eagles


	4. Friends Aplenty

The next morning, Minerva woke first. It took a few minutes to get her bearings, looking out at an unfamiliar room. Under her hand, a warn body stretched before slipping further into sleep. Here in the early hours, Minerva's insecurities sprang up. What have I done? She looked down at the goddess laying half on top of her, riotous brown curls splayed over her chest, and a leg thrown over her own.

Breathing shakily, she extracted herself from the warm embrace of her young lover. Lover. She shook her head as she crept to the bathroom to relieve herself. When she returned, Hermione was awake, sitting up in bed with an odd look on her face.

“Is everything okay?” Minerva asked nervously. She regrets it.

“No.”

Minerva's heart stopped. “Oh.” She bent to begin picking up the articles of clothing that we're strewn all over the floor.

“Aren't you you going to ask me what's wrong?” Hermione shifted, causing the blanket that been around her chest to slide down.

Minerva's breath caught at the sight. “Yes, of course.” She paused her tidying. “What seems to be the matter?”

Hermione frowned. “I woke up alone.” She cocked her head. “And it looked an awful lot like you were trying to sneak back in here without waking me.” Chocolate eyes narrowed. “You were going to leave without saying goodbye.” It wasn't a question.

Minerva grimaced, confirming Hermione's suspicion. She met the younger woman's gaze and the hurt and uncertainty she saw squeezed her heart. “Hermione.” Her voice cracked lightly, but she pressed on. “Hermione, I'm an old woman. I shouldn't have let this get as far as it did. I've taken advantage of you. It was foolish of me. You're young. You have your whole life ahead of you and you deserve to spend it with someone who can grow old with you.”

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes. “You don't get to say this was a mistake.”

“I didn't-”

“No. Not in so many words, but you did say it shouldn't have happened. You don't get to say that. What about how I feel about it? Last night was one of the best nights of my existence and you say you wish it hadn't happened.” Her voice dropped and basically growled as she continued. “I don't give one single fuck that you're older than I am, but I do care that you're trying to take this choice away from me.” Pause. “Unless I really was just a shag to you. In that case, feel free to leave.” She rose out of the bed and walked past Minerva to sequester herself in the bathroom until the older woman left.

She didn't get far. Minerva’s hand grabbed her arm, effectively halting her progress. There were tears in those emerald eyes.

“I'm sorry.” Minerva choked out. “I swear this was not just a shag. And it certainly was not a mistake.” She sighed. “I just panicked, I suppose. It's been quite some time since I've allowed anyone to get very close to me and you got there in a week.” Her fingers lifted from Hermione’s arm. “What I tried to do this morning was stupid and wrong. I never meant to take away your choice.”

Hermione relaxed, turned to Minerva, and cupped her cheek. “You were not just a shag to me either. I've told you once already that I'm not interested in those.” She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. “I have no intention of making last night a one night stand. I also have no delusions about your age, but that doesn't matter. I like you for what's in here,” she tapped Minerva's forehead, “and here.” Then she tapped her chest.

Not able to take it any longer, Minerva gathered Hermione into her arms and pulled her until a hug, letting her head rest on curly brown hair hair. “If you can forgive me, I'd like to rewind this morning and try again.”

Hermione slid her arms around Minerva's skin, naked waist. “Hmm…. I think I'd like that.” She pulled back a little and told her head up. “Good morning.”

Minerva grinned widely. “Good morning to you as well.”

They shared a kiss before Hermione backed away fully. “Now if you'll excuse me.” Brown eyes raked a milky white figure. “You'd better be here when I return.”

Minerva shuddered watching Hermione saunter away. Maybe today would turn out alright after all.

 

Several hours later a much happier couple descended the stairs into the bookstore, exchanging touches and kisses, unwilling to be more than a few inches from each other.

“Can you stay?” Hermione asked, reluctantly pulling away to start the tea.

“I'm afraid not.” Minerva grinned at the pout Hermione was sporting. She leaned forward to kiss it off before replying. “I still have some work to do before term on Monday. Besides, you're liable to be busy today and I would only be in the way.”

“Nonsense!” Hermione ran a hand down Minerva's arm, causing the older woman to shiver. “Can't you do the work you need to do here? You can use the upstairs loft.”

“And have you a mere two floors below me and I'm not allowed to do anything about it?” Minerva scoffed. “I think not”

“Who said you couldn't do anything about it?” Hermione pulled Minerva as close as she could, aligning their pelvises. “You can do anything you want about it.”

Minerva groaned as she crushed her lips against Hermione's, loving how they fit so well together. “You're an evil temptress, you are,” she murmured against soft lips. “But I really can't. We both have to work.” She paused. “You could come over after you close up tonight, if you'd like.”

Hermione beamed. “That sounds wonderful!”

“Good!” Minerva leaned in for one more kiss before separating herself from Hermione. “I'll take care of dinner. You just bring your appetite.”

Hermione grinned lasciviously. “That I can do!”

A rich laugh emanated from Minerva. “Of that I have no doubt!”

Hermione walked Minerva to the door so she could get in one last kiss before opening the store. “I'll see you tonight.”

“I can hardly wait.” She walked out the door and almost ran into someone.

Standing in the doorway, wearing khaki shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and loafers was the skinniest old man Minerva thought she had ever seen.

“Who are you?” The old man asked, not unkindly.

Hermione stepped in front of Minerva. “Albus! What are you doing here?”

Albus huffed. “You'd know if you ever answered your bloody phone.”

Hermione blushed. “I'm sorry, Albus. I've been busy.” She tried hard to not look at Minerva. “You know how it is the week before term.”

Minerva cleared her throat. “Well, I really must be off. Thank you again, Hermione.”

“Oh, no you don't.” Hermione scolded. “Albus, this is Minerva. My, er, friend.”

There was a twinkle in Albus’ eyes as he looked between the two women. He smiled. “Minerva.” He nodded to her. “It's very nice to meet you. May I ask what my dear Hermione has done to earn your thanks?”

It was Minerva's turn to blush scarlet. “Oh, yes, well, I've just started a teaching post nearby and Hermione has been very helpful in getting me the supplies I need.”

“Mhm.”

Hermione pulled Albus inside. “Alright, old man. How about some tea and lemon drops?” She led him over to the cafe while motioning for Minerva to make her escape. Gratefully, Minerva listened.

Albus sat down to watch Hermione munch on a Danish while preparing the tea. “How long have you been sleeping with her?”

Hermione choked on her pastry. “What?” She wheezed, trying to find some water. After a few healthy gulps she spoke. “What makes you think I'm sleeping with Minerva?”

Albus laughed. “My dear, I'm old, not blind. It's obvious you've gotten laid, recently, and Minerva was leaving before you opened this morning.” He cocked his head. “Did I miss anything?”

Narrowed brown eyes peeked at him over the rim of a water cup. “No.” Hermione mumbled. “You didn't.” She put down the cup, sighed, and rubbed her face. “Last night was our first time.”

Albus stood to gather Hermione in a hug. “But that's wonderful! So why do you look bothered by it?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don't know, Albus. What if I do something stupid?”

Albus smiled. “I have no doubt you will. The important thing is how you both handle it afterwards.”

“I suppose. But we've only known each other a week, I don't know what I'm doing.”

“My dear girl, none of us do. But if you like her, which is quite obvious, then isn't it worth it to try?”

Hermione laughed lightly. “Yes, I like her a lot.” She finished putting together the tea tray and motioned for Albus to join her at the table. “How's Florida?”

“It's marvelous!” Albus then went in, in great detail, how Key West was the absolute best place in the world for a gay man, especially once good at disguises.

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she listened, only stopping occasionally when customers came in and needed assistance. Several regulars came in and were thrilled to see Albus. By one he had a small audience in the mini cafe and Hermione was quickly selling out of pastries.

“Why don't you go upstairs and make more?” Albus asked as Hermione handed out the last raspberry tart.

“Oh, Albus. I couldn't. You're having too much fun.”

“Nonsense. I have fun working, too. Besides, you look like you could take a break.”

Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief. “Thank you. I'll be back as soon as they're done.”

Albus waved her off. “Take your time.”

Hermione bade goodbye to Albus' admiring fans and scurried up the stairs. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

“What are you doing here?”

Minerva looked up from the papers that were scattered about in front of her on the table, piercing Hermione with an emerald green stare. “I decided you were right and that I should spend my time here instead.” She motioned to a key at the edge of the table. “My good friend Albus let me up.”

“Did he now?” Hermione picked up the key, turning it in her fingers and mumbled. “Knew I should have changed the locks.”

“Oh?” Minerva stood and began collecting her things. “Then I suppose you would rather there be no one up here?”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but saw the grin on her lover's face. “Oh, no you don't.“ She took the few pages out of Minerva's hand and placed them back on the table. “While it is quite unexpected to see you, it's a pleasant surprise.” Reaching up, she cupped Minerva's cheek and began stroking the soft skin under her thumb. “And since you came all this way…” she trailed off as she tilted her head up to capture Minerva's lips on her own.

The kiss was slow and sensual, both women taking time to delve into each other's mouths, exploring with their tongues. It didn't take long for hands to join the quest, roaming over curves and dipping between hips and breasts.

Hermione broke the kiss, panting, and laid her head on Minerva's shoulders. “While I would enjoy nothing more than to continue this, I did come up here for a reason.”

Minerva lowered her head enough so her lips came into contact with the smooth skin of Hermione's neck. “I find I don't give a damn what your reason was.” She nipped at Hermione's collarbone and the brunette gasped. Grinning, Minerva blazed a trail of licks and sucks until she found her way back to Hermione's mouth. “But if it's a very important reason.” She shrugged and pulled away.

Hermione growled and reattached her lips to Minerva's, entangling her fingers in the older woman's loose tresses, revelling in the silky texture. “Just some stupid pastries.” She gasped out between kisses. “Those downstairs can hang.”

Minerva chuckled as Hermione backed her into a counter which she quickly hopped onto, letting her legs spread and pulling Hermione close again. She gasped when Hermione's fingers found their way beneath the hem of her skirt.

Hermione slid her handsns up Minerva's thighs, hiking her skirt up until she could see that Minerva wasn't wearing underwear. “Really, Minerva? You were only here to prepare your lesson plans?”

“I never said any such thing,” the older woman purred, wrapping her legs around Hermione's waist.

Hermione grinned and slid down Minerva's body until her knees rested in the kitchen floor. She leaned in and inhaled Minerva's scent, then flicked her tongue out to gather some of the moisture she found. “Hmm… You taste so good.” She looked up to see Minerva with her head thrown back and her fingers gripping the countertop. Without hesitation, Hermione bent back to tasting Minerva, intent on bringing her to orgasm with only her tongue, as she had the night before. Her hands roamed over smooth legs and up the firm stomach until they found purchase massaging full breasts.

Minerva tried her damnedest to be quiet, knowing there was a shop full of customers below, but fuck if Hermione wasn't hitting every spot that would normally make her scream. Gripping the counter with one hand and Hermione's hair in the other, she thrust her hips as she came, gasping Hermione's name.

Licking her lips, Hermione stood and pressed her lips to Minerva's. “I think you should come here more often.”

Minerva smiled dazedly. “I'll never get anything done.”

Hermione shrugged and winked. “I hardly think that's my problem.”

“Hmph.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, pulling her down off the counter and steadying her. “Now, I really must get to work. The masses require sustenance.”

Minerva almost pouted. “You mean I don't get to return the favor?” She leaned into Hermione's embrace, wrapping her own arms around the younger woman. “Why not?”

“Because I have a business to run and it won't happen with my thighs wrapped around your head.”

Minerva groaned at the visual. “That's not fair at all.”

“Never said I played fair.” Hermione disentangled herself from Minerva's grasp and began preparing the kitchen for baking. “If you can behave yourself you may stay and keep me company. If not, you can go spend time with your 'good friend’ Albus.”

Minerva watched Hermione move around the kitchen, her eyes drifting often to ogle tight jeans hugging a delicious ass and it made up her mind. With a huff she stalked out of the attic and made her way downstairs, hastily putting her skirt back down and smoothing it. The first thing she noticed when she reached the bottom floor was Albus, grinning widely, in conversation with a very annoyed Severus Snape.

“I gave you my address for a reason, Albus.” Severus growled.

Albus patted him on the shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I must have lost it.” He shrugged. “No harm done though, right? Our Miss Granger is the only other one who knows what was in that box.“ His eyes caught Minerva's and his grin widened impossibly further. “Unless, of course, someone else was around when she opened it.”

Severus followed his gaze to where Minerva was standing and he paled. He fidgeted with the collar of his black shirt, inadvertently allowing a white frill to be seen. “Yes, well, er, good day to you, Albus. Minerva.” He jerked his head in a sort of nod then disappeared into the crowd to escape.

Albus strolled over to Minerva. “Hello again, my dear. Doesn't look like you're getting much lesson planning done.”

Minerva could feel the beginnings of a blush on her neck. “I managed to get done what I needed to before I was so rudely ejected.” She sniffed indignantly. “Apparently I'm a distraction.”

Albus guffawed and threw his arm around her shoulders in order to lead her into the crowd milling about so he could introduce her to everyone.

 

Five Years Later

Christmas music played over the speakers and surrounded the family that was putting ornaments on the tree taking up a good but of floor space at Weseli's. The twins and Hermione we're cooking with the “help” of little Mary, Hermione and Minerva's oldest. Her younger brother Sam was being a gigantic pain in the ass to everyone else by scattering ornaments wherever it pleased him.

Ginny, who was thoroughly enchanted, picked Sam up and took his to the window to watch the boats go by. Minerva smiled gratefully at the young redhead then turned to start picking up loose ornaments. Again.

Ron swaggered in on the arm of Albus, causing riotous laughter from the group as they regaled everyone with the goings on at the Snape residence.

Harry, who had been hiding behind the tree while playing Hide and Seek with his own daughter, came out to socialize with the newcomers.

Ron sauntered into the kitchen, after stopping to kiss Sam and Ginny on the cheek. “Mary! There's my girl!”

The four-year old laughed delightedly as Ron picked her up and swung her around in a circle, well away from cooking surfaces. “Unca Won!” She giggled when he kissed her sloppily on the cheek the same way she kisses him.

Hermione smiled at the sight, her heart swelling with love for her best friend and daughter. “Alright, you two. Time to set the table. Go get everyone to help, even Mommy.”

Mary giggled again, squirming to be released from Ron’s arms. As soon as she was free she ran into the other room. “Mommy! Mommy! Momma said you have to help! Or else!”

The twins burst out laughing. “Hear that often, does she?”

Hermione flushed. “Oh, hush.” She turned back to Ron. “Any word on when your parents are due to arrive?”

“They should be here soon. We passed them on the way.”

As if on cue, the other room’s volume increased significantly with various greetings being exchanged along with laughter. The four of them left the kitchen to welcome the elder Weasleys and get everyone settled in for dinner.

Hermione took Sam from Ginny, placed a kiss on her cheek, then made her way to Minerva who was laying down place settings with Mary. She tucked Sam into his high chair and turned to her wife. “How is everything going out here?”

Minerva patted Mary on the head. “Our big girl is doing a wonderful job setting the table.” She gestured to the mismatched tableware adorning the table with a grin. “Isn’t it lovely?”

Hermione laughed and bent down to Mary’s level. “You did the best job of setting a table I have ever seen.” She kissed her daughter on the nose, eliciting a giggle. “Now why don’t you go get Uncle Fred and Uncle George back in the kitchen? I’ll be there soon.” Mary nodded and ran off while Hermione stood back up. She looked to Minerva and cocked her head. “What’s that look for?”

Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her close. “Do I tell you enough just how much I love you?”

Hermione’s answering smile lit up the room as butterflies frolicked in her stomach. “I would not be averse to hearing it more.”

“I love you, Hermione Jean McGonagall, with every fiber of my being.” Minerva said as she closed the remaining distance between them to capture Hermione’s mouth with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! I do hope you've enjoyed! :)


End file.
